


Not the Right Shade of Blond

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard made David love him, but he never got around to loving him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. I had a strong craving for toxic Wash/Director yesterday and this was the only piece I feel is worth posting without some heavy editing. I might clean up the others and post them too. The title is from the tag I used to post these to my blog.

“Have you ever been in love?” Carolina asks, over beers in a bar in the backstreets of Armonia. The others are gone, having staggered off hours before as their exhaustion dragged them from their drinks and away to their cots, and it’s just them now because neither of them sleeps much these days.

They’ll still be here hours from now, waiting for that magical moment where their bodies refuse to function any longer and shut down for just a few hours of dreamless unconscious, but for now they are quiet and her question is soft, barely audible over the incessant clicking of the lighter she holds in one hand.

He doesn’t look at her while she speaks, never looks at her when their helmets are gone because her eyes are green like the poison her father poured into his veins and her face is the mirror of the one burned eternally on his brain, that haunts him with a gentle laugh and a teasing tone whenever he tries to sleep and looking at her hurts.

Instead he drinks, drinks quietly and for so long that she begins to wonder if he’ll ever answer, before he finally does with a quiet, “Yes.”

“But he didn’t love me,” he says. “There was someone else he loved more and he used me. He made me love him and he never loved me.”

This time it’s Carolina’s turn to be silent, the only sound in the bar the hum of the fans and the soft sloshing of their drinks, the clink of their bottles on the hard counter and the steady _click-fwish_ , _click-fwish_ of York’s lighter in Carolina’s hand.

“We should fuck,” she finally says. At his incredulous look she says, “Don’t give me that face, I’m not looking for a commitment. I’ve just got a lot of built up tension I want to get rid of and I think you do too. Come on. A quickie in the bathroom will do us both a world of good.”

He agrees, eventually, and lets her pull him into the bathroom, lets her unclip their codpieces and unzip their body suits and then he dips his hand down into hers even as she mirrors this position in his. She’s slick and wet around his fingers and she wastes no time at all in setting a pace that works for both of them. Their gasps echo around the dingy bathroom, breathy moans as they seek to ease that tension.

She bites his neck when she comes, stifling her cry in the fabric of his body-suit the same way her father once did, and he takes her chin and tilts her head back so he can look into her eyes, poison-green and toxic, as he spills himself into her hand.

He won’t look at her after that, puts his back to her while he cleans himself up in the sink, listening to the sound of her suit being zipped and her codpiece being clipped back into place before she walks out without a word.

When she’s gone he leans back against the wall and slides down to sit in the dirty water at the base, face buried in hands that still smell of her, the look in her eyes still burned into his mind and he _hates_ himself for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants more than Leonard can give him. Leonard takes more than David can give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one cleaned up.

“ _May I call you David_?” the Director asks, when he approaches his young rookie on leave that first night.

“ _Yes_ ,” David whispers, heart pounding in his chest as his boss eyes him with obvious interest. This is what he has craved since the moment he saw the man first, this beautiful man with eyes like a beacon and a voice that twists and curls around him in the hazy light of the bar.

The Director loves him like a flame, all consuming and destructive but there is new life in the wreckage of a fire and David feels it growing in his chest. " _You moan so beautifully_ ," he murmurs, playing with David's hair while David leans panting on his shoulder. The Director loves him like a flame but he craves more, more than this one dirty fuck in the alley behind a bar on a backwater planet no one has ever heard of.

 

“ _May I call you David_?” the Director asks, when he pulls his subordinate into a supply closet and fingers the catches on his armor hopefully.

“ _Yes_ ,” David sighs, leaning into his touch and helping his boss to unhook his armor. This is wrong and he knows it, there are rules and there are regulations and they are there for his protection but the Director whispers words of endearment into his ears and he forgets the rules and lets it happen.

The Director is quick and harsh and rough, biting kisses and bruising touches leaving their mark on David’s skin, staking his claim, and David loves it. " _You're such a slut for me, David_ ," he hisses, and bites into David's shoulder as he comes. The Director is quick and harsh and rough and David wants more, more than a quick fuck in a broom cupboard, biting his lips so that no one walking by will hear.

 

“ _May I call you David_?” the Director asks, when he confronts his soldier in the showers after a brutal late-night training session with Maine.

“ _Yes_ ,” David hums, and lets the man touch him, soothing away aches and bruises before pressing David against the wall so that he can leave more, and David lets him, grateful that he will be able to mask his pain the next day with an off-hand remark about Maine’s beatings.

The Director is calculating and precise, seeking out the quickest and most efficient way to reduce David to a whimpering mess. " _You're so very lovely when you beg for me, David_ ," he whispers against David's neck. He is calculating and precise and David feels his attention deep in his bones and he yearns for more, more than an illicit fuck in the showers, under the spray of water long turned cold.

 

“ _May I call you David_?” the Director asks, when he invites his Freelancer into his quarters, invitation whispered against his skin after the others have left class.

“ _Yes_ ,” David breathes, and follows him willingly through the quiet corridors of the Mother of Invention, breathing quick with anticipation. This is not an invitation to a quick and meaningless fumble: this is something more, this is what David has wanted since that first time in the alleyway.

“ _In this room I am Leonard_ ,” he says, “ _but only in this room_.” Leonard is vulnerable here, seeking from David quiet support and reassurance that David gives him willingly even as the man pounds him into the mattress and leaves him bruised and aching. Leonard is vulnerable here and David wants to see more, wants to know about the quiet man hiding behind those eyes.

 

" _May I call you David_?" the Alpha asks, when he seeps like water into the empty, cracked crevices in the Freelancer's mind, voice quiet and broken.

" _Yes_ ," David answers, fighting down the urge to tear the AI away as his mind is invaded. He can feel the Alpha peeling back parts of his mind, looking into his memories _fragmented memories, shards and jagged edges, sea and sand what is me what is him_ _where do I end where does he begin can I even trust myself to know_ as he seeks to understand what he is, what was done to him. Then he finds the video, that video, and David feels broken, empty, desperate; the same thing he always feels but stronger.

The Alpha is quiet and desperate and broken. " _If she's in the Meta, I'll see her again_ ," he says, watching the video that is Leonard's last memory of Allison. David's gut twists at his words, and he tries to hide this from the AI even while the memory of Leonard whispering her name into his skin joins the other. The Alpha is quiet and desperate and broken and Wash pities and envies him at once, pities him for his pain and envies the EMP that will bring that pain to a grinding halt soon.

 

“ _May I call you David_?” the Director asks, when his most loyal Freelancer breaks into their base and tries to steal the Epsilon unit.

“ _No you may not_ ,” Agent Washington says, the silver of his innocence gone from his tone and replaced by harsh steel. He is tired, oh so tired, and jaded yes, and cynical and broken down. He loved the man speaking to him, loved him dearly and wholly and unreservedly.

The Director lied to him, made him believe that he was something spectacular and David believed him but David is dead now, died alongside Epsilon on an operating table years before and there is only Agent Washington, who hears the voice that once whispered his name like a hymn order his death. " _Agent Maine, please kill Agent Washington_ ," he orders. The Director lied to him, made him believe he was something spectacular and now all he can do is hope that the Meta kills him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will likely be from Leonard's pov so you can see just how twisted he is. As if it wasn't already apparent.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do post the others, I'll just put them on this same story, though.


End file.
